dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 47
| Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Harvey Richards | Editor1_3 = Michael Siglain | Writer1_1 = Geoff Johns | Writer1_2 = Grant Morrison | Writer1_3 = Greg Rucka | Writer1_4 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_2 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Lorenzo Ruggiero | Colourist1_1 = Pete Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | StoryTitle1 = Revelations | Synopsis1 = Day 1 In Nanda Parbat, Tim Drake waits outside of a cave, while Bruce Wayne attempts to exorcise his inner demons. A monk speaks with Tim, and tells him about the Thörgal Ordeal. Day 2 The following evening, Tim finds Wonder Woman, who has also been spending some time in Nanda Parbat. She is still dealing with the guilt surrounding her decision to kill Maxwell Lord. In Gotham City, Bruno Manheim and Whisper A'Daire offer up a human sacrifice in the hopes of divining the location of Batwoman, the "twice named daughter of Cain". The offering fails to yield results and Brother Abbot criticizes Manheim for his consistent misinterpretation of the Crime Bible. The two begin to fight, and as Whisper tells them to stop, she realizes the meaning behind the words: the twice named daughter of Cain is not only named Batwoman, but also named Cain. Although they need to do is narrow down which woman named Cain in Gotham would be able to have the resources to function as Batwoman. Day 3 On Oolong Island, Will Magnus stares at his Plutonium Man creation. He holds a Responsometer in his hands and wonders what his creation would be like if he were to activate it. Magnus is troubled by the tortous screams of Black Adam, which can be heard from another laboratory on the island. Day 4 In outer space, a group of aliens observes Animal Man and his newfound abilities. By tapping into the power of a Sun-Eater, he can travel to any known point in the universe through an act of sheer will. The aliens show him images of his wife, Ellen, back on Earth. He is sickened to see his wife in the arms of another man. Day 5 In Metropolis, Natasha Irons has abandoned her friends in the Everyman Project and has resumed wearing her old Steel armor. Beast Boy asks her if she has any interest in joining the Teen Titans, but she prefers to remain home and help out her uncle John. John Henry Irons and Kala Avasti step out of the factory and announce the foundation of a new Steelworks facility. Kala has quit her job at S.T.A.R. Labs to work for John. The two have since become romantically involved with one another. Day 6 Back in Gotham, Renée Montoya arrives at Kate Kane's apartment. The room is in shambles, and Kate is nowhere to be found. Nightwing appears perched on the ledge of a broken window. Day 7 In Nanda Parbat, Wonder Woman gains an audience with Rama Kushna. Rama reveals that in order for her to achieve true wisdom, it was necessary for her to learn the grief of failure. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne emerges from the Thörgal Ordeal with a smile on his face. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * ** * Space B Items: * * * Plutonium Man | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Editor2_3 = Michael Siglain | Writer2_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler2_1 = Karl Kerschl | Inker2_1 = Karl Kerschl | Colourist2_1 = Stephane Peru | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Teen Titans | Synopsis2 = The origin of the Teen Titans is revealed in this story. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** as both Wonder Girl and Troia ** ** as both Robin and Nightwing ** ** ** as both Changeling and Beast Boy ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** | Notes = * This issue shipped on March 28th, 2007. * First appearance of the new Steelworks. * Batwoman appears on the cover to this issue, but does not make actually appear in the story. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape on the bottom of the cover reads, "Regrouping in Nanda Parbat... Animal Man takes flight... Bible Studies with Kane...". | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * World War III #1-4 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}